For Saken
by Death Of Amber
Summary: Thomas has started a new part of his life on earth.But Raddizt is worried about Thomas and his secerts that he is holding.Raddizt fear comes to pass in front of King Vegeta.Now Thomas is running from his
1. Chapter 1

_**For Saken**_

_**Thomas was sitting right across from co-worker another Saiyan like him. The damned and for saken by others for his deeds that he did in his youth and what is left of it. He spent three year in a prison and it had harden his soul. Rashiel was the only one that decided to stay with him and his family. Rashiel look at Thomas with a rather worried look then wonder.**_

_**Rashiel: What are thinking Thomas?**_

_**Thomas: My anger is on the point of letting lose on someone.**_

_**Rashiel: Why do you say that?**_

**_Thomas: I'm tried of having to keep myself in check. I had not been able to train in months with my father. I need to let lose of this power._**

_**Rashiel: Thomas you need to calm down first. Then after work we will spar. If you keep yourself in check. Deal or no deal?**_

_**Thomas thought for a moment then sighed.**_

_**Thomas: Deal.**_

_**Rashiel: Okay see you after work.**_

_**Thomas: See ay later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Truth**_

_**Thomas and Rashiel met up in the woods away from everyone that could be hurt or any damage that could be done to buildings.**_

_**Rashiel: Are you ready to spar Thomas?**_

_**Thomas: Yes.**_

**_Thomas and Rashiel charged each other at the same time. When they clashed in hand to hand combat a large amount of power was let lose by Thomas. Rashiel had the upper hand on Thomas. Mean while the amount of power that released by Thomas caught King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Raddizt and Captain Zorn attention at the same time the spar match began. They all flew towards the source on the power. When they arrived Rashiel had landed on the ground looking up at Thomas in the air. They all looked on as Thomas hair went from jet black to gold in spikes. Thomas landed on the ground three yards from them. _**

_**He stood there for a moment or two. Then collapsed from the transformation he went through. Raddizt ran to his son side and kneeled down and shock his son.**_

_**Raddizt: Thomas wake up.**_

_**No response from Thomas came. Raddizt pick up Thomas in his arms and flew back towards the house. During the flight back towards the house Raddizt started to talk to his son.**_

**_Raddizt: Thomas why didn't you tell me that you could go Super Saiyan. Look at you now you have weaken yourself by doing this. You're in no shape to face and handle this ability yet. I fear King Vegeta is going to try to kill you now. You are in danger son. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What We Are**_

**_What we are something that none knows. We are the ones that are left in the darkness of the past that is now known by many. Because we are alive. We know you. _**

_**Thomas Kayore son of Raddizt Kayore.**_

**_Thomas walk down the dark alley ways with no one in sight and the streets were empty with only the street lights making the streets bright. Only his thoughts to comfort him in this time of darkness of pain and loss. There was a smell of blood around him. He had been in a fight with his grandfather Bardock. His grandfather had disowned him and called him the disgrace of the Kayore family name. Then they started to fight only to his dismay that he lost the fist fight and left._**

_**He only had one place to go. To the place that was consider a safe place for people that had been disowned by their families. Grace house. She took him and his brother in when their mother had left them to fin for their own. She lived in the country side. He reach the out side of the city and took off flying towards her way.**_

**_Grace awake to the feeling of a familiar ki coming towards their way. She went and woke up Argo. He to felt the ki and put a name to the ki._**

_**Argo: Grace it's Thomas.**_

_**Grace: Why is he coming this way? And this early in the morning?**_

_**Argo: I don't know Grace. But there is something wrong. He seems to be vary up set and worried. He only know that is the only home he ever know. He will be here in about two minutes. Lets at least greet him. **_

_**Argo and Grace walk through the house and open the door. Only to see Thomas land in the front yard not far from the house. Grace ran out to him and to stop five feet from him covering her mouth with her small hand.**_

_**The sight of Thomas covered in blood shock her and sent a chill down her spin. Argo walk out towards Grace. Then Grace said something that shock Argo.**_

_**Grace: Thomas what happen to you? **_

_**Thomas: Grace please don't look at me no more. I not in the condition as I was when I left. I have fallen from grace and disgraced my family name.**_

_**Argo: Thomas want are you talking about?**_

_**Argo was standing next to Grace.**_

_**Thomas memories came back to in a flash.**_

**_His father stand over him trying to cooling him down after he had transform into a super saiyan in front of King Vegeta and all. His father was talking to him and taking cold wet towels laying them down on his bare chest._**

_**Raddizt: Thomas you have made me proud son.**_

_**Thomas: Father what would King Vegeta think about this?**_

_**Raddizt: Don't try to worry about anything. You need to save your strength your burning up with fever. You have push yourself to far your body was not ready for the transformation yet.**_

_**Thomas: I don't want to get anyone in trouble or harmed.**_

**_Raddizt sat next to his son and look at him with deep thought and wonder. His son was so pale yet so much spirits that surround him in the spirit world. _**

_**Then King Vegeta came in and walked over to Thomas.**_

_**King Vegeta: Is Thomas have enough strength to talk to anyone?**_

_**Before Raddizt could speak Thomas answered.**_

_**Thomas: Yes Sire.**_

_**Raddizt: Thomas are you sure you can?**_

_**Thomas: Yes father.**_

_**Raddizt: Okay.**_

_**King Vegeta: Thomas how you feeling?**_

_**Thomas: I don't know Sire. I'm so numb and tried.**_

_**King Vegeta: I'll came this conversation short as I can. But I must find out much as I can.**_

_**Thomas nodded in agreement.**_

**_King Vegeta: Thomas I am not anger with you at all. I'm proud of you Kayore._**

_**Thomas: Thank you Sire.**_

_**That was a relief to him.**_

_**King Vegeta: Thomas what set you off to cause to transform that quick?**_

_**Thomas: All the hurt I have felt through the years of my life had suddenly came rushing back all at once. All those times I was not strong enough to make a difference in the battle. All the people that I hurt by not being there when they were in need. Losing my family to a enemy that was to strong when I was weak and out. **_

_**King Vegeta: Only remaining question I have is why was there an energy form of the Eternal Dragon around you?**_

_**Thomas: Sire to be honest to you I don't remember after I transform.**_

_**Raddizt: Thomas calm yourself down you are going to break the only strength you have.**_

_**Raddizt was worried. King Vegeta understood.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bardock was anger with himself for calling his grandson Thomas a shame of the Kayore family. Now Thomas was no where to be found and it worried him. He feared that Thomas in really bad off and all alone.

Bardock: Raddizt I'm worried about Thomas.

Raddizt: Well father you had got in fight with Thomas and now he is gone and missing.

King Vegeta: He got to be found soon or he is not going to be found tonight. It's getting dark soon and I fear if he is out in the wilderness. He want survive the blizzard that is going to come in tonight.

Cory just stood in the back of the group. Then a familiar sense of calm came to him about his brother Thomas. Deep down he knew that his big brother was warm and safe with someone they knew all their life. He went to Zorn who was standing in the back as well. He taped Zorn on the shoulder and Zorn look at him.

Captain Zorn: What is it Cory?

Cory just stood there and look into his eyes then Zorn understood that Cory possible knew where Thomas is.

Captain Zorn: Cory you know where your brother is. Do you not or last least can sense?

Cory just nodded. Then Cory back away from Zorn.

Captain Zorn: Cory don't leave without me or someone else.

Cory: Then come with me.

Zorn and Cory flew off. King Vegeta was them leave.

King Vegeta: I think that Cory and Zorn have an idea where he maybe.

Captain Zorn: Cory are you sure where you are going?

Cory: Yes.

Captain Zorn: Where are we going?

Cory: We are going to grace and Argo place.

Captain Zorn: What does give you that idea?

Cory: We have lived so many years with them. We trust them Zorn. They raised us since we were young. Argo trained me in the arts of the Royal Sayain Elite Guard.


	5. Chapter 5

What Is The Sayian Mind

Cory: Zorn there is something on my mind and its has been bothering me for some while yet.

Captain Zorn: What is that Cory?

Cory: What was it like when you and Thomas first trained?

Zorn had only been looking forward since they left the group back near the waterfall near the Son's home.

Captain Zorn: To be honest Cory. Thomas had some issue to work through before he could start training with me. Your brother was still tortured by his past like you are going through right now. Cory you need to start training yourself for the coming years to control emotions.

Cory: You mean bottling it up.

Zorn look back at Cory for the first time and was not sure what he was getting at.

Captain Zorn: No, just controlling your body language. If there is any hope of passing through life you need to learn to do that and you are set for life.

Zorn looked forward again and then asked some that seemed almost random at first.

Captain Zorn: Cory are you worried that your brother is going to revert again into the bipolar teenager?

Cory looked back at Zorn for a second then looked forward again. Zorn had the feeling this is going to be bad news.

Cory: Yes Zorn I'm worried about reverting into his bipolar stage and becoming self destructive all over again. He could really hurt someone if you he lose control of himself.

Captain Zorn: There is point in life that we have a break down and show the pined up side of your self. And there is no escape from it. It well happens all at once. Some times people around at the time might get hurt or we are alone….. who knows what happens!

Cory just let a grunt that let him know that he understood. Cory started to slow down then a moment later they landed in the yard of Grace and Argo home in the country side. Argo greets them in the yard where they landed.

Cory: Argo is Thomas here?

Argo: Yes your brother is here and has not moved from the bed since he has arrived.

Cory: Is he alright?

Argo: His body has been in shock since he arrived here last night. He's been well. Run inside and go see your brother.

Cory nodded and walks into the house. Leaving Zorn and Argo in the front yard to talk.

Captain Zorn: What's happening to Thomas?

Argo: He's not been up to himself since last night like I said in front of Cory. But, I hope you can help to get to the source of Thomas decline in health.

Captain Zorn: I'll try my best to help.

Zorn went into the house to see Thomas. Zorn was shocked to see Thomas in a like state coma. Zorn was not sure if he was even a alive. Zorn step closer to the bed and to his amazement to be still alive and breathing. Argo walked up behind Zorn. Zorn felt for a pulse. But to his dismay it was weak. Zorn turns to Argo.

Captain Zorn: He needs to be in regeneration tank soon or he will most certainly die. I not sure if this is caused by the extreme situation that he was in or he has developed a bad injury during his transformation.

Argo: What transformation?

Captain Zorn: Argo he transformed into a Super Sayain right in front of I, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. He collapsed after he had come out of the transformation. Raddizt took him to the house after that. I found out later after Thomas had gone off that he had to cool him down rapidly because his body temperature had spike dangerously high. By the time King Vegeta spoke with Thomas he was suffering from shock.

Argo: Did the fight between Bardock and him cause him to get worse?

Captain Zorn: Yes, I'm afraid so. In the process of transforming his body mass had bulk up two times his normal size. His body did not stand up to it very well. Argo do you still have your scouter?

Argo: Yes.

Captain Zorn: I need to use it.

Argo walked across the room and opens a night stand drawer. He pulled it out and walks to Zorn and hand it to him. Zorn adjusted that it over his ear and enters the frequency to King Vegeta scouter. Zorn taped the button on the side of the scouter.

Captain Zorn: Sire this is Captain Zorn.

King Vegeta: Zorn glad to hear your voice again. We through for a while that you have abandon the group. Where are you and Cory at?

Captain Zorn: We are located at Argo and Grace home.

King Vegeta: What in the hell are you and Cory there?

Captain Zorn: We found Thomas.

King Vegeta: Well that was short search then. We are on our way.

Captain Zorn: Sire is Raddizt with you?

King Vegeta: Yes. Why?

Captain Zorn: Thomas is in coma like state and I fear Raddizt will lose his temper and go do something not …. Like himself.

King Vegeta: I understand. Over and out.

Zorn took the scouter off his ear and handed to Argo. Argo caught Zorn expression.

Argo: What is it Zorn?

Captain Zorn: This not going to pretty for anyone mainly for Bardock. Raddizt does not forgive that easy. This is son and he cares for them so some much that is even willing to give own life for them. There is a line between him and his protective side.

Argo: The question is where does that line lay with Raddizt?

Captain Zorn: That is the ultimate question for a Sayain.

Zorn felt a familiar power coming their way which King Vegeta and the search party. But it was a head of them. Then Zorn realized that it was Thomas father. He was coming faster then the rest of the search party.

Captain Zorn: O' dear Raddizt this is going to be hard for you to deal with this than anything else you have dealt with in your life.

Argo: I know what your thinking my dear friend and I have to sadly agree with you about Bardock future. He's here.

Raddizt walked into the house and into the bedroom. Raddizt was now seething with energy that has never been felt by anyone ever around Raddizt. Zorn for the first time step aside for him to get to his son Thomas. He stood over his son.

Raddizt: What happen to him Zorn?

Captain Zorn: The best clue I have to what cause him to be this ill and injured like this is when he transformed into a Super Sayain that it cause his body to much stress and his body has give out. He needs to go to a medical bay to be put in the regeneration tank.

Raddizt: What about the fight between him and my father?

Captain Zorn: That only made the injures worse than be for.

Raddizt energy only seethed more deeper than ever. Argo step next to Raddizt to calm him.

Argo: Raddizt you need to do something for Thomas.

Raddizt: What do I need to do?

Argo: Calm yourself. More your energy seething deeper. The more he stress out.

Raddizt sighed and calmed himself down to a point but his anger was still know by all over his son situation he was in. It was a relief to the others that was coming their way when they felt his seething power was going down. King Vegeta was in a state of confusion over what power that Raddizt had displayed in front of everyone in the group. Yet the fear of Raddizt flipping on anyone that he gets in his way. Raddizt was no now to interfere with his task that he had set for himself.

King Vegeta and the search party landed in the front yard and walk into the living room. Grace greeted them all and told them to have a seat if they would like. Yet to stay in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Last Of The True Kayore**_

_I will be the last of the true Kayore. The enemy of my own people of the Sayains. – Raddizt Kayore_

_Thomas sat quietly on the bus like in any other person. Except he was a half Sayain and half human that live to kill to survive his enemies that hunt for him and his brother Cory and his father._

_Captain Zorn: All soldiers stand._

_All the soldiers stood except Thomas which he was a civilian that didn't belong here with soldiers. His turmoil only made things worse. He was silent and with no expression that was not easy to hold. All he wanted to do was brake down and kill himself._

_All the soldiers unload and the bus pulled away from the stop. Only leaving the bus driver, him, and Zorn. Zorn sat next to him and started to talk to him but he was not listening to anything. His thoughts were blocking at any sound that try to break though the wall. Zorn elbow Thomas to get his attention and got it in return._

_Thomas: I'm sorry. Please repeat._

_Zorn sighed._

_Captain Zorn: Your not liking being on suicide watch does you Thomas?_

_Thomas: I wish that I died. Now I have to deal with this pain that I feel now._

_Captain Zorn: If you didn't try in the first place you wouldn't be feeling this pain. Until you get out this state then we can talk about some personal freedom. Until then you have to stay with me all the time or someone else if need be. Don't even think about taking off on the other person that is filling in for me. Because I will know._

_Thomas just turned away from Zorn all together with a thought. _

_Thomas: Why can't you let me die so? This all can stop. When I'm dying they will leave._

_Zorn looked at him shocked at Thomas._

_Captain Zorn: What do you mean?_

_Thomas: I know that they are after me. Not anyone else. See I stole something that was something that was wroth to them. Almost life like. But was a cold blooded killer._

_Captain Zorn: Who or what did you kill Thomas?_

_Thomas turned and looked at Zorn with a cold killer look that made his blood cold._

_Thomas: Lowtor. I killed him for harming everyone that I ever knew or loved. My brother Kayal was one of his many victims of his sick twisted games. That one day here was in a village near where I lived. I knew the only one way to end this. Was to kill him._

_Captain Zorn: No. You couldn't have done. That is not like you._

_Thomas: War can change a person almost totally. Not all. I wish it turned me completely into that monster that came out that day. So I never would feel this pain._

_Captain Zorn: Thomas I hate to be barer of bad news. But Lowtor lived._

_Thomas: Damn it. That bastard lived after all._

_Thomas anger started to seethed and his power grew right in front of Zorn. There was an old anger that was now starting to show in him that he had closed many years ago._

_Captain Zorn: You are opening old wounds in your heart. Yet we are bound by this world between the next world. I know one thing for sure that your brother loves you vary much and he does not want to see you hurting yourself._

_Thomas snap out of his madding state and came back to the real person he is and the real he was would not hurt anyone he loved. Dead or not. Zorn words were enough to bring back. Now he must pay the price for his recklessness that he had shown._

_Thomas: No he would not want this for anyone person. He would not wish this on his worst enemy._

_Zorn turned and the look on his face was priceless. The smile cross his face for the first time in along time. _

_Thomas: Funny how life goes on with a moment silence and it contuies with or without you. You have to find your place in this life. The past does not give you a choice to stop or correct things. I now have learned the most importation lesson._

_Captain Zorn: What lesson is that?_

_Thomas: Life does go on. We can remember are loved ones that passed on before us. That will be in our hearts forever more. The tragedy of the whole this is..._

_Captain Zorn: What is the tragedy?_

_Thomas: If we do not choice to go forward with life. We get left behind and forever lost and or until we choice to go forward and rejoice in their next life. _

_Captain Zorn: Thomas are you alright?_

_Thomas: Yah._

_Captain Zorn: Yah. I am not letting you out of sight yet kido._

_Thomas: Whatever._

_Zorn sat back in the seat and smiled. Zorn thought to himself. " Whatever is Thomas normal responsive to whenever he does not like to beheld against his will. He's back to himself!"._

_Zorn looked at Thomas again this time he was asleep. Another normal sign. That child like look was on his face. Thing were truly back to normal for him. But what would he make of the around him if he could see all the death and suffering that was going on now. Zorn got up and walk to the driver._

_Alzuar: Yes, Captain?_

_Captain Zorn: Let's go to the manor for the night._

_Alzuar: Captain?_

_Captain Zorn: Yes?_

_Alzuar: Is Thomas alright?_

_Captain Zorn: I think he is back to normal. That's why we are going to the manor for the night. He's not ready for what out there. He is in a fragile state right now and he is stressed out enough._


End file.
